Sherlock's Return
by IceBug
Summary: Just my view on Sherlock's return to London, including my theory on how he faked his own death. I may even include Sherlock meeting Lestrade, Anderson etc and ofc Mary
1. Chapter 1

**_This is my first fanfiction but I decided to write my idea on how Sherlock survived the fall and also going into his return and reunion John. I love the line "you won't remember Sherlock I was a solider" and so I may play on that. _**

It was just after 10:00 when the mysterious figure stepped off the train at Kings Cross Station. His eyes darting around as he took in the sights of London once more. It had been 2 years, 2 years of hell, since he had jumped off a roof to save his friends. During that time he had pretty much travelled the world... dull really. However, no amount of mysterious cases could ever distract him long enough to prevent him from missing his best friend, and blogger John. After months of fighting Sherlock had finally succumbed to the urge to see John and so had returned to London.

Sherlock couldn't deny it felt good to be back however, even he couldn't ignore that time had moved on, as much as he wished it wouldn't, and consequently he knew that London would have changed without him. If he had any chance of picking up his old life he would need to get to know London again. For that, Sherlock decided, he would need his blogger.

Upon exiting the station Sherlock immediately hailed a cab and headed for the one place he loved more than any other.

"221B Baker Street Please"

As Sherlock sat in the back of the cab his thoughts once more returned to John and what he was doing now. He knew snippets of information from John's infernal blog yet Sherlock still wondered how he was coping. He hoped that his departure hadn't been as rough on John as it had been on him. Opening the blog on his phone, Sherlock debated writing a comment but decided against it fearing that others would interrupt his reunion with John.

The cab pulled up and Sherlock leapt out, throwing money at the cabby in the process. Cautiously he headed up to his old front door and entered the key. The hallway was dim but that was a good sign to Sherlock for it meant that Mrs Hudson was away and that he could sneak in quietly without a big fuss (he'd get to that later).

Opening the door Sherlock was surprised by the cleanliness of the place. His stuff was all packed away in boxes and it was pretty obvious that John wasn't living there any more. Sherlock sighed and slumped into the arm chair.

"Of course John won't be here" he said in a dejected tone

Sherlock had of course read of John's relationship with Mary but like most things he had dismissed it as unimportant. Oh how he was wrong! Taking out his phone Sherlock decided the time had come to be reunited with John, despite the anxiety building up inside he felt oddly excited.

_I'm not dead, let's have dinner. 221B Baker Street, come if convenient - SH _

_What, you fucking bastard Sherlock! Stay there I'm coming! You better have some good excuses! - JW_


	2. Chapter 2

John was fuming! After 2 years of mourning Sherlock had suddenly sprung his suicidal survival on him like he had just returned from a day at work. But of course because John had prayed for Sherlock's survival and because Sherlock remained his best friend he found himself in a cab travelling for his old flat.

John got out and stood in front of 221B, his hands were shaking (not from his PTSD) as he pushed the door into his flat. His eyes instantly fixed on the tall figure sitting in the chair. 2 years of anger came flooding back and John suddenly had the urge to punch the man in front of him. Unfortunately, for Sherlock, John's body took matters into its own hands and John found his fist connecting with Sherlock's nose before he had fully had time to recognise his return.

"You fucking bastard" John screamed

"J john please, I didn't know it would cause you so much grief" Sherlock stammered as he tried to clean the blood up that was dripping down his face.

"You didn't think, there's a first Sherlock. Why did you do it? Actually how did you do it"

"John I had no choice. Moriarty threatened you, Mrs Hudson and Lestrade. He said if I didn't jump and finish his game then he would kill you all. I was talking to you while a sniper was aiming at your head. How do you think that felt? As for how, I had a bit of help. Members of my homeless network stole doctor and nurse outfits. I jumped into the van and rolled out with a fake blood sash which spilt onto the floor. I ensured you couldn't reach me before it was time"

John just stared at the man in front for a minute. "But but you had no pulse I checked".

"Rubber ball"

"What"

"I shoved a rubber ball up my sleeve to prevent my pulse. The homeless network ran me inside the hospital before anyone could realise"

"You bastard Sherlock, how could you do that to me"

"I'm sorry John, please forgive me"

"As angry as I am, I have to forgive you because I've got what I asked for"

"Thank you"

"Cup of tea?"

Sherlock nodded and smiled at how easily they had fallen into an old routine. While the kettle boiled Sherlock headed to the bathroom to find some tissue to stem the bleeding. It had slowed but his shirt was now ruined. Given his relief at having John back he'd take that. Sherlock wasn't naïve enough to believe everything would be alright, it had been 2 years of hell for them both and that would take some getting over but for now Sherlock just loved having John back.


End file.
